1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an oven apparatus having a modular construction for curing paint on the surface of a vehicle body utilizing radiant and convection heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ovens having a modular construction for curing paint on the surface of a vehicle are known in the art. One such oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,749 to Roesler et al. wherein a plurality of oven modules extend along an axis. In addition, it is known for oven walls to have multiple wall shells. One such oven is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,460 issued to Lauersdorf et al. wherein an oven has an outer shell and an interior shell spaced apart to define a cavity therebetween. The outer shell has an inner surface and the interior shell has an outer surface. Furthermore, the '460 patent includes a Z-shaped rail disposed is in a wall cavity between the interior and outer shells. The Z-shaped rail has a first rail leg and a second rail leg. The first rail leg fixedly engages the inner surface of the outer shell and the second rail leg fixedly engages the outer surface of an inner shell thus fixing the shells to one another.
The walls of modern paint ovens undergo extensive expansion and contraction particularly in the axial direction during start-up and shot-down processes. Air leaks from the oven interior are commonly created during expansion and contraction of the oven walls of the prior art.